


One Kiss is All it Takes

by absolute_madhaus



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, I can’t tag for the life of me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameful activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolute_madhaus/pseuds/absolute_madhaus
Summary: Catra is punching air and then Adora shows up out of nowhere.





	One Kiss is All it Takes

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing fanfiction and actually finishing it. I am a sucker for memes, so if you’re looking for some lemons, you’ll get one but it’s sour.

I lose my composure and succumb to memes. You’ll see. Enjoy.

 

The musty vast training area stood vacant and eerily silent. Silence isn’t something one would necessarily consider deafening, however, Catra would make an exception. The all so familiar “princess slaying” room seemed foreign and distant. The rush of the day had slowed to a crawl at the late hour, leaving Catra’s thoughts vacuumed empty. The vast emptiness she felt was a focus. She could focus on herself and forget about anything that plagued her mind. She walked to the middle of the room, her cold feet hitting the ground with soft pats.

Catra took a deep breath, doing her best to relax her shoulders. Today, Catra was tried. She was tried and she was snatched. That was the best way to describe it. Her dignity was snatched by that insufferable girl. This girl was always on her mind. Adora, the most skilled of her squad, left her in the dust. Adora just knew how to make her tick. Adora literally breathing in her sphere of observable space was enough to make her hands sweat.

Catra swung her hip out, and her elbow snapped followed by her arm, punching with a force. Her punches had never been strong, but Adora taught her a cross punch. She had said it wasn’t about the punch, but the force of the hip. Adora has demonstrated all too well, as a simple cross punch sent Kyle tumbling to the ground, despite the padding. Even with all of Catra’s might, she couldn’t punch a loser like Kyle to the ground.

“It isn’t about strength, it’s about the movement.” Adora had tried to explain, but every movement and every step was just too tedious to realistically remember during a fight.

“It’s too much” Catra had exclaimed, letting out a frustrated sigh. Adora has just ignored her. She continued to teach punches, cross punches, jabs, and defensive stances but it was all stupid to Catra.

So, why was Catra in the training area here, in the middle of the night? Catra didn’t know, she couldn’t nail the exact reason. She threw punches and cross punches left and right, trying to purrfect a move that would just channel all her anger.

“Your stance is too slouched, try the movements a bit slower.” Adora said. Catra shook her head. Adora’s stupid advice was so loud in her head. It must be the silence of the room acting as an amplifier to her head thought.

Catra straightened her posture, and tried again. She swung the hip, then let the elbow and then fist snap into a punch. It felt right for once. The slight turn of her leg and the slight twist of the hip sent her arm snap into an incredibly powerful punch. It was effortless, like Adora. Effortlessly beautiful and graceful. Something so simple yet elegant.

“Impressive.” Adora complimented her, and Catra smirked, taking a deep breath. Then, she caught the scent. Well, more accurately, she sensed someone else in the room. Whirling around, she sees none other than bitch herself leaning against the door.

“You-“ Catra stood shook and very snatched for a moment.

“Hey Adora.” Catra said, wiping sweat off her forehead, smirking as she did. Catra was always shook, but she did her best to cover it up with some expert confident remark.

“Hey Catra, what are you doing up this late? You shouldn’t be out here.” Adora warned. Of course, a stickler for rules. Catra only smirked and walked closer.

“Then tell me why you’re out here, huh?” Catra taunted, trying to get a rise out of little miss perfect.

“I won’t be in as much trouble as you if we are caught.” Adora said, shaking her head. Catra frowned, finally closing the space between them. Placing her hand on Adora’s shoulder she squints, giving her and annoyed look.

“Then how ‘bout we don’t.” With that, Catra swings her fist at Adora’s face. Adora raises her arm, blocking the strike, and before Catra knew it, the wind was knocked out of her. She was slammed on her back, with her arm pinned against Adora’s leg.

“You’re picking a fight at a bad time. Let’s go back to the barracks.” Adora said sternly.

“Why do you even care?” Catra retorted. Adora was always everyone’s prized solider. She was gorgeous, strong, fast, smart, and obedient. She never got in trouble for anything at all, but it seemed that Catra herself was excelled at the opposite of perfect. Catra would say she was threatened by Adora’s unapproachable aura, but admitting that would be something else entirely.

“Why do you even bother? You didn’t seem to care during training.” Adora said, adding an uncomfortable amount of pressure to her pinned arm. To be expected, Catra loses again.

“Girl I-“ Catra said before Adora amped up the pressure to the point of it being painful.

“We’re going back now.” Adora said, releasing Catra. Now freed, Catra grapples Adora and sends her tumbling to the floor. Extending her claws, Catra pounces on Adora before she has a chance to recover.

“One move and I slash your throat.” Catra growls, her thumb dragging against Adora’s throat. Adora didn’t move. Catra was on all fours above Adora in an eternal stand still. Finally, possibly even, she might have a chance at surpassing the great Adora.

“Listen, Catra I am sorry for whatever I did.” Adora whispered softly. Catra’s mind bugged out. The elegant perfection herself was apologetic? Catra’s mind spun with possibilities. Maybe there was a small chance Adora would apologise for being so-

“You’re so stupid Adora. Say, why don’t we play a little game while we’re at it.” Catra said, licking her lips. Catra had no idea what she said, as her thoughts were left a paragraph back. Not as if it mattered.

“At what?” Adora said, concern creeping across her face. Catra’s delight sparked. Slipping her hand around Adora’s throat, she digs her nails in slightly.

“You tried me today. I am tried, Adora. You think you can just- smear your perfection all over me... you have no idea how much- “ Catra digs her nails in a bit deeper.

“You’re killing me.” Catra finished. She felt that. Catra really felt that. It was a mood. Catra bared her teeth, and Adora just lay there starring up into Catra’s heterochromic eyes.

“What’s wrong Catra?” Adora says, searching for some semblance of understanding. Catra felt her rage flare up. Stupid Adora as always, clueless to how reality works.

“Adora you have no idea how stupid-“ Catra’s words trailed as she snaked her hand to cup Adora’s face. She trailed her thumb down Adora’s cheek, leaving a dirt streak on her perfect face. Well, it didn’t hinder her looks after all, it was kind of-

“Say Adora, how does a bit of true sparring sound?” Catra snarled. Before Adora could respond, Catra’s lips were already smashed against hers. It was rough but passionate, as far as Adora could gage. The thing was, Adora didn’t mind sparring, as long as they both were left destroyed in the end.

Feeling free, she slid her hands up into Catra’s hair, their war of tongue and lips only grew stronger. Catra’s mind was having a battle of it’s own. 

What Catra was doing was disgusting. She was taking this opportuniTEA to make out with miss authoriTEA, but she couldn’t resist, you see. This made Catra spill over with a feeling she had bottled up over so many years. As far as she could feel, Adora was into it as much as herself.

Breaking their kiss for a moment, Adora involuntarily groaned at the sudden withdrawal. 

“Cat gotcher tongue?” Catra smirked, moving her hand up to drag her thumb across Adora’s lips. Adora’s breath hitched. Catra was surprised when she didn’t get some snarky comment back. So, Catra did what only logically came next.

“One kiss is all it takes, falling in love with me, possibilities... “ Catra mused, feeling Adora’s hot breath, and the rise and fall of her chest. Catra made up her mind. She wouldn’t let her hesitancy stop her, she would muscle through it.

“I look like all you need.” Catra finished, leaning in close to Adora’s ear with a low voice. Adora jumped involuntarily at Catra’s profoundly charismatic closing statement.

That was when Adora closed the distance and smashed their lips together once again. Catra took the upper hand and let her own hand slide down Adora’s body.

In response, Adora started removing Catra’s shirt, lifting it off and tossing it carelessly behind her. Catra took no time in wasting her roaming hands. She trails her hand lower, cupping her down below making Adora arch in surprise. 

“You better be quick I’m getting impatient.” Catra said. All noise was silenced by Catra’s mouth seizing control over Adora’s. It was needed as her hand started working. Catra slid her hand inside of Adora’s trousers, inserting her middle finger into her.

Adora’s arms gripped around Catra’s sweat soaked body, as her moans are stifled by Catra’s mouth. Hot perspiration built between their bodies, which made the cool training ground almost unnoticeable.

The finger in side Adora slid the furthest it could, before it was dragged out slowly. Catra was sure to be cautious, making sure not to scratch the inside of Adora with her long claws.

Adora was trembling slightly, clinging Catra as best as she could, her body pressed up against Catra’s. Adora was caked in sweat, unable to keep a good grip. For Catra, this was exactly the kind of spiritual experience she needed. She needed to see Adora break faster than James Charles losing one million subs in 24 hours. This was a desperate craving that was being fulfilled for Catra.

“Hey Adora, lift your leg.” Catra said, removing her finger from inside Adora. Adora lifts her leg, and Catra drapes it over her shoulder. This allowed Catra better access with her hand, but it also made Adora blush profusely. Unzipping Adora’s trousers, Catra wasted no effort on removing them, only to let her hand slip back in, cupping Adora’s mound.

Adora’s breath was staggered, but unfortunately for Catra, a spark of reality still lingered in Adora’s eyes. Adora shoved Catra off of her, sending her tumbling backwards. 

Adora wipes her lips with the back of her hand, and glares death itself at Catra. What killed Catra, was that simple gesture. Her heart sank faster than Jeffree Star backing out of the James/Tati tea.

“Do you want to get us caught?” Adora growled. Catra was expecting to be wholeheartedly rejected on the spot, so she was caught off guard. Apparently, it showed on her face.

“Catra come on, let’s find somewhere...” Adora didn’t finish her sentence, before getting up and heading out the door.

Catra blinked, then scrambled up, tailing Adora by her heels. Catra was about to lean and say some snarky comment which is when she noticed the big bitch herself, Shadow Weaver, looking at the two disheveled girls with an unknown emotion. That made it more horrifying, not knowing what emotion was under that mask. Plus, it was the middle of the night.

“Why are you up this late?” Shadow Weaver said. Catra knew she was a gonner. Looking at Adora for any sort of saving, she found none, as Adora was a shaken as she was.

“We were up late cleaning the training room like Hordak asked.” Catra said. Shadow Weaver shook her head.

“Where are your Brooms then? Shadow Weaver asked. That was when Catra realised she was only wearing a bra. She had left her shirt in the training room.

“We were using cloth, sir.” Catra attempted to cover for herself, though she couldn’t have felt more doomed. Adora nodded, which made Shadow Weaver pause.

“Very well. Hurry off to bed soon, exams are tomorrow.” Shadow Weaver said, leaving the both of them standing alone in the dark hallway. The only reason they were spared was because the variable Adora was added in the situation.

Before she knew it, Adora had her by the wrist and started power walking down the hall. Catra just followed blindly as Adora threw her into a supply closet, before closing the door behind them.

Catra just stood there in shock, unable to move. The sound of pumping of blood started to dissipate from her ears, and the shock and adrenaline began to fall. She felt her cheeks start to flush.

“Damnit Adora!” Catra hissed. Adora’s brows furrowed and she shook her head.

“Catra, what the hell is wrong with you?” Adora said, her composure about to break. A rare sight indeed. Miss perfect seemed to have some flaw to her after all. That was when a sucker punch of regret slammed into Catra’s stomach, making her suddenly nauseous.

“I can’t do this.” Catra said, trying to open the supply door. Adora knocked her hand away angrily. Guilt snowballed in Catra’s stomach, filling her with more dread than a surprise visit from Shadow Weaver could.

“Are you just going to pretend this never happened?” Adora said, staring Catra directly in to her eyes. Despite the room being pitch black, Catra could make out Adora’s face. It might have been worry, it might have been anger. It was an expression Catra couldn’t quite place, but details started flooding her system.

The supply room was cramped, leaving little to no space between the two of them. Her vision began to focus, until finally, it clicked.

“Adora.” Catra said. The eye contact never broke between them. This was a make it or break it moment. So, Catra did what she did best: break.

She shut her eyes, and embraced Adora in a tight hug. She buried her face into her neck, biting down softly. She felt the massive shiver that ran through Adora’s body, and she felt those familiar hands on her back once more. Pushing Adora against the door, she slid her hands around the girl’s hips.

Adora herself was getting impatient. She wanted more, but Catra was taking her time, exploring her neck and shoulders. So, she did the best thing she could think of. She slid her fingertips down Catra’s back, before bringing them forward and down, hooking Catra’s trousers.

To Catra this was simply a sign that Adora wanted more. So that’s what Catra did, but exponentially better.

“Hey Adora~” Catra said in seductive italics, running her hand down Adora lower and lower but ever so slow. Adora melted quickly and fast. Adora was hooked and snatched. Her weave was snatched and all because Catra said two words. Alas, she was more than ready regardless.

Catra’s smirk stained Adora’s vision as she felt a surge of pleasure course up through her body. It was an explosive pleasure that rocked the whole body into overdrive.

Catra slipped two fingers in, dragging them in and out, and scissoring them side to side. It was many vectors of direction and no matter how hard Adora tried, she couldn’t calculate why she felt bathed in overwhelming heat. Everything started to fade from Adora’s mind.

“Catra...” Adora whispered. It was the only thing that kept her grounded in reality. Catra saw an Adora absolutely succumbed and lost in tactile sensation. The way strands of hair fell over her face, and the pure pleasure etched into her face was a sight of its own.

Catra slid her fingers out, which made Adora groan with withdrawal. Adora was so close, yet so far. That was until she felt Catra’s thigh pressing up against her lower parts.

“Adora. Ride me.” Catra slurred in non italics. Naturally, Adora did. She sank her hips into Catra’s thigh. Catra locked lips with Adora, but the withdrawal was too much.

“I’m close so please...” Adora’s words faded out as Catra’s hand flew back to attention, sliding in to replace the thigh. It was only a few seconds before Adora slumped, leaning against Catra in exhaustion.

“That looked intense.” Catra commented slyly, as Adora’s breathing was beginning to return to normalcy.

“This was the last thing I expected when I found you.” Adora said softly. Catra only smirked. She had finally won, and the pride she felt was immense.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to navigate this site. If anyone has suggestions or literally anything to say at all, comment because why tf not.


End file.
